Gentle Rain
by RMSTitanic89
Summary: Arthur is studying abroad when he is introduced to Alfred.  Will Alfred be able to quell Arthur's phobia of anything that has to do with storms?  Perhaps all that is needed is a gentle rain...
1. Chapter 1

**"Gentle Rain"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 1:**

WHAM!

The doors of Biology Lab 301 shook on their hinges as they creaked shut. Arthur, shoulder heavy with his schoolbag, ran as fast as he could down the hallway, down the stairwell, and out to the entrance hall. Arthur pushed open the heavy glass doors of the Gean Gaussman Science & Statistics Building and out to the concrete steps. Tears dripped on his favorite jacket as he bounded down the steps, right into...

"Oof!...Hey! Watch where your-" a female's voice paused before an extended hand came to assist Arthur up.

"Arthur! Hey, what's up? Why are you crying?" the young woman asked, the obvious annoyance in her voice replaced by concern, as she pulled the Briton to his feet.

"Hey, Jane... It's nothing really. I...I just..." Arthur sniffed back sobs as he spoke, " found out that I'm a single man again.". Arthur feigned a tear-soaked smile.

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that, Arthur." Jane replied slight shock strewn on her facial features. The brunette girl proceeded to wrap Arthur in a warm hug as he allowed his tears to soak into her blazer. Jane had remembered Arthur and his partner having a few minor issues here and there, but never had she thought it would end like this.

"So, what are you doing here, Jane?" Arthur asked.

"I was headed to the Social Sciences building." she said, clearly uninterested in the question.

"When did this happen? How did he break it to you?" Jane gently inquired, steering the conversation back to Arthur's predicament. Arthur exhaled.

Sniff..."He...te-texted me while I was in class just now. I just couldn't stand to be in there with this on my mind."

"That cowardly prick..." Jane grumbled. "If he wanted to breakup with you, he should have been a man and said it to you in person, not texting you while your in class!"

Arthur broke into fresh sobs, causing Jane to frantically attempt to change the subject. "Hey, Arthur. I know it hurts right now, but this may actually be a blessing in disguise. This can be good for you in the long run! You deserve better, do you hear me? You deserve a boyfriend that will treat you better than that! Now c'mon, I'm treating you to coffee and your not backing out!"

With that, Jane grabbed Arthur by the arm and began half-dragging him toward the Metro-Rail station near the Eastern University campus.

Arthur looked out the carriage window and watched as various busy streets whizzed by. It had been just over a year since he left his homeland for America. Arthur Kirkland decided to attend Eastern University in the United States because he had always wanted to see life beyond his average British upbringing in London, alongside his brothers and sisters. His siblings always had excelled in various talents, unlike himself. Therefore, he chose to be the first in his family to attend school abroad, despite it being the single-most nerve-wracking thing he had ever undertaken. In his freshman year mathematics course he meet Jane Mellows. After talking about various academic pursuits, he and Jane became close friends, to the point that Arthur confessed to Jane that he was gay.

Arthur peered up at the sky above and mentally groaned. "Clouds are rolling in from the west. Maybe it will rain tonight!" said Jane enthusiastically. Arthur shuddered at the thought. Ever since he could remember, the showers in England had always terrified him, especially if they produced severe thunder and lightning. Later, he found out that he suffers from astraphobia, or a fear of thunderstorms.

"I pray we don't get a damn storm this evening. I have enough to deal with right now." Arthur's frowned became more pronounced.

"To me, rain symbolizes new beginnings. A washing away of the old and a growth of the new. A gentle rain is the best example of this." said Jane. Arthur huffed.

"All my life, rain has symbolized terror and depression. Nothing positive at all." he replied. Jane sighed. She knew he harbored an apparent phobia of anything other than sunshine, but she never gives up on trying to get him to see that not all storms are something to be afraid of.

"Oh, you only say that because your still upset."

"Why, yes, actually. I just had my heart broken! You make it sound like my pain will bloody vanish in a flash!" he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes again, causing Jane to sigh once more. "Arthur can be such a bitchy gay man sometimes..."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Jane replied. "Besides, I'm treating you to coffee and some snacks when we arrive in downtown so be grateful!" she said happily, causing Arthur to look at her in shock "YOUR DRAGGING ME WITH YOU! I HAD NO CHOICE! YOU ESSENTIALLY COMMITTED A KIDNAPPING!"

"I don't know...you look a little old to be a kid...". She said with apparent doubt in her voice.

Another twenty minutes later, the duo found themselves surrounded by the tall concrete buildings, the taxi cabs, and the fancy restaurants of the Downtown District. Arthur and Jane walked another two and three-quarter blocks east of the Metro-Rail station until they happened upon an Italian coffee shop. Over the arched glass doors read a sign with a rather simplistic name: "Downtown Café & Pizzeria."

"I still think they could have been more creative naming the place." Arthur grumbled as he held the door for Jane like a proper gentleman should for a lady.

"Why do you complain all the time? I know you enjoy coming here so just the hell chill out!" Jane retorted.

Arthur settled into a booth nearby as Jane walked up to the barista to place their orders.

"Bollocks...looks like I will have to apologize to the professor for leaving class so abruptly." Arthur sighed.

"Hey, Arthur! I ordered your usual with extra whip cream and in the biggest size they have. Do you want some biscotti?" she chirped with glee. Arthur nodded nonchalantly, as he began unpacking his biology textbook so he could study for his lab practicals next class period.

"Your going to make me fat." Arthur retorted.

"More cushin' for tha pushin'!"

"...what did you just say?"

"NOTHING!"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Gentle Rain"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

Alfred looked at his Rolex watch as he walked out of the Social Sciences building.

"Awesome! I have some time to go catch a mocha before work! Maybe there'll be a cute barista on staff today!" he smiled happily.

Alfred proceeded towards the parking lot as a low rumble was heard coming from the sky.

"Argh...I shouldn't have ran out of class. I don't know if I'm going to pass the practical now." Arthur groaned.

"I know your smarter than that! You're gonna be fine. Have some faith!" Jane responded.

"I'm sorry, last time I checked I had some Christian with a side of Buddhism on layaway. Try again." Arthur retorted.

You, my good sir, are such a downer."

"And you, my good ma'am, are an idiot."

Arthur returned to his studies, determined not to fail his class, as Jane ate her biscotti. With his back towards the doors, Arthur didn't notice a handsome blonde man with half-rim glasses walk in and strut, rather sensually, over to the counter.

"Hey, Venie! How's it hangin'?" the man said to the barista rather loudly.

"Bloody git. Has he no indoor voice?" mumbled Arthur, who continued to focus on his textbook until... "Wait a minute, I know that voice..."

"Ah, greetings, Mr. Jones! Welcome back! How are you?" the red-headed barista inquired in a bright Italian accent.

"I'm doing well! Just got out of class! Anyway, I'll have my usual, Venie!"

"The extra large mocha? Coming right up!" the young man said as he began preparing Alfred's beverage. Arthur looked up.

"Now I remember. That's Alfred Jones; Jane's friend." Arthur recalled.

Arthur had only met the young man only twice before and wasn't impressed by him. Between his loud and obnoxious voice, his never-ending appetite for hamburgers and hotdogs, and his obsession with comic superheroes, Alfred Jones was the complete opposite of Arthur Kirkland, who had a habit of staying quiet most of the time, only ate in small increments, and preferred to read literature over comics.

Arthur found his eyes inadvertently wandering to Alfred's rather well-defined backside, covered by an obviously expensive pair of business slacks. When Arthur caught himself staring, he blushed madly before returning vehemently to his textbook.

"Hey, Alfred!" shouted Jane from across the café, causing Arthur to curse at her under his breath. Alfred turned to the find the source of the voice that called his name.

"Oh, hey Jane!" the blonde man's voice boomed.

"How ya been? Studies goin' good?"

"Loud and annoying as ever, I see." mumbled Arthur. Alfred turned to him.

"Hello, Arthur!" Alfred said a little too happily. The American slapped the Briton on the shoulder so hard that he nearly fell out of the booth.

"I've been excellent! Just got out of class, passed my Statistics exam, and best of all, the latest volume of my favorite comic has arrived! A cheeseburger and fries is all I need to make this already awesome day even more awesomer!"

"Please refrain from butchering the English language before you make my ears bleed." Arthur said as he messaged his sore shoulder.

"Awe, don't be upset Artie!" Arthur squirmed upon hearing this newly acquired pet name. "I'm just so awesome that I decided to make my own words!" Arthur scoffed at this news.

"I should beat the hell out of you with an Oxford dictionary!" Arthur retorted.

Jane laughed. "Ooh, Arthur just got some ghetto in him! And just when did this happen?" she winked at the British boy. Arthur looked confused as Alfred laughed loudly.

"Is that a promise?" Alfred laughed. Arthur turned his attention back to Alfred.

"If you wish to be flogged to death, then I'll happily oblige."

"Thank you, sir! May I have another?" Alfred playfully shot back as he poked the Briton's nose.

"Death by blunt force trauma isn't a very honorable way to die, you know. If anything, it's what I would expect a reanimated corpse to fall victim to. So tell us, Alfred, are you on the same low-level as a zombie?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm ..." Alfred playfully replied as he used Arthur's head as a platform to lean his body weight, much to the displeasure of the British boy who was trying to throw him off.

Jane smiled. "They are so adorable together." she thought. "I just wish they weren't so thickheaded."

"So, Alfred. How's that girl that asked you out? She doin' okay?" Jane inquired.

"Oh, I dunno. We haven't talked since our first date. We really didn't mesh on any topic we talked about." Alfred replied, finding a seat next to a slightly peeved Arthur.

Picturing Alfred with some girl was not boding well with Arthur. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but he felt somewhat relieved that Alfred was no longer dating this person.

"What about you, Arthur? How's your love life coming along?" Alfred asked happily. Arthur set his textbook down without a word as he fought back the tears. Jane shifted in her seat.

"Arthur's boyfriend...broke up with him today over text message." Jane said slowly, just in case Arthur didn't want her putting his personal life out there for the world to hear. Alfred's smile fell into a look of shock.

"Oh...bummer, man. I'm sorry. I-I, uh, didn't know. I apologize for bringin' it up." he said uncomfortably, as if he had intentionally said something extremely rude and hurtful to Arthur.

"Of course you didn't know, you git. It's not like it's your fault." Arthur responded as his tears slowly dripped down his cheeks. He was taken aback by the sudden feel of a soft finger gently wiping away the tears from his right side.

"Now, now, no need to cry. Everything will be okay, I promise you, Arthur." Alfred said as a warm smile crept across his face. Arthur had a look of confusion as he stared into Alfred's blue eyes.

"Hey, Mr. Jones! Your order is up!" Venie the barista called.

"One sec!" chirped Alfred. Arthur only continued to stare open-mouthed as Alfred walked over to collect his beverage. No one noticed Jane watching the two boys with a pensive smile on her face. "These two would be great for each other..."

The group finished their drinks while talking about school before leaving the café.

"Since I still have some time before I gotta head for work, I can give you guys a lift home, if you'd like!" Alfred said.

"Sure, that would be great!" Jane replied. Arthur simply nodded in agreement.

"I'll drop you off first, Jane. Okay?" Alfred said.

"Cool beans!"

Several low rumbles were heard as dark storm clouds covered the sky. The noise caused Arthur to fidget uncomfortably, which Alfred and Jane picked up on as the group walked over to Alfred's car.

"Being the son of an important government official sure does has it's perks." sighed Jane. Arthur gawked as Alfred remotely unlocked the jet black BMW parked next to the parking meter in front of them. Arthur could tell it was brand new, especially since it still had paper plates with the current model year on them.

"Don't let that fool you, I worked my tail off all throughout high school to earn this baby! Unlike a lot of people I know, this wasn't just given to me by my folks!" Alfred explained.

"And just HOW could a high schooler possibly save enough money to afford this?" Jane asked incredulously as they all climbed in. Jane took the front seat beside Alfred while Arthur climbed into the backseat.

"Well, first off, I worked for my dad since middle school and saved every penny. He paid me more than twice what my peers would get at most high school level jobs. Also, as a reward for taking all advanced classes and passing them with all A's, my folks helped me by helping me get a decent deal on the car and by paying my car insurance while I'm in school. I just have to make my car note, gas, and keep up with the maintenance, which I do myself anyway." Alfred explained with enthusiasm.

Arthur, bored with Alfred's excited talk about his car, had mentally turned back to what he had been studying.

"And here I was thinking you were just a typical, SPOILED...American brat!" Jane said mockingly at her friend.

"HEY! Not every kid is spoiled here! Every country has it's good and bad!" retorted Alfred.

"Well, either way, congrats on the car, Alfie!" Jane chuckled.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" whined Alfred.

"Now you know how I feel about being called 'Artie!'" said Arthur.

"Why not? I can call you two 'Alfie' an Artie!'" Jane explained.

"HELL NO!" the boys said in unison, looking at each other dumbfounded afterwards.

"But your pet name's a good one!" Alfred spoke to Arthur.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A PARAKEET OR SOMETHING? DO I LOOK LIKE A DOG THAT WILL GO AND FETCH BALLS?"

Alfred's and Jane's laughter after that was nearly unstoppable. Arthur, picking up on what they were laughing at, cursed at them both before diverting his attention to the car window. After catching his breath, Alfred turned his attention to starting his car.

The blonde man pressed pressed in the clutch, moved the leather shifter into first gear, and started the engine. As the car hummed to life, the trio noticed the wind picking up debris from the road and tossing it everywhere. The storm clouds overhead were getting darker, while the low rumble of thunder was getting more prominent. Alfred maneuvered the car into the flow of traffic as he followed the saved GPS directions for Jane's apartment.


End file.
